


The Gift

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gifts, antiques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Harry and Hermione pay a visit to an unusual place.





	The Gift

Harry was honestly surprised at Hermione. It wasn't like her to suddenly decide to make a trip to Muggle London. Nonetheless, he had agreed when she asked him.

She walked into the small, cramped shop that was tucked away in the little alley. Harry sighed and followed her inside.

A ringing sound greeted him as he opened the door, and he realised it had come from one of the old fashioned bells that hung above the door.

He found it was an antique shop, filled to the hilt with curios from all ages and places.

"Why are we here again?" he whispered to Hermione. The store reminded him a bit of his cupboard under the stairs, and he decided he didn't want to stay any longer than he needed to.

"To buy a gift, of course! Luna's birthday is next week, and I know she is looking for a very specific book."

Ah, Harry thought. A book. That made a bit more sense.

"And you think we'll find it here?"

"I'm not sure. I wanted to try all the same," Hermione replied.

An old man waddled up to the dusty counter, his wooden cane knocking against the floor as he did so. On seeing Harry and Hermione, he smiled widely.

"Good evening, Mr Potter, Ms Granger."

Hermione frowned.

"How do you know who we are?" she asked.

"I know many things, young lady, though I do not have magic like you," came the response, accompanied by a subtle smile.

Hermione decided to not press it further, choosing to keep quiet as the old man continued. Harry could see Hermione was still a bit suspicious.

"I know, for example, what you are here for." His eyes twinkled in a way that reminded Harry of Dumbledore.

"Do you have it then? Professor Vondek's journal?" Hermione inquired, expression changing from suspicion to eagerness.

The shopkeeper nodded, and began to rummage in the shelves behind him, revealing a few magical objects that were hidden behind the Muggle antiques. He placed a few of the items on the counter, among them a sparkling necklace. Hermione gasped, realising she'd read about it before. Unable to control her curiosity, she touched the stone at the centre of the piece. It let out a bright silver light that morphed into the shape of a small otter, but the little creature disappeared a fraction of a second later.

"Did you see it? It was brilliant!" she exclaimed.

Harry was still a bit dazed, but he nodded.

"Was that your Patronus?" he asked.

"Yes. It's supposed to reveal your Patronus once you touch it. There's only one of these left in the world, I believe. The charm must be wearing off. The ppatronus is supposed to last longer."

Harry had to admit, it was quite interesting. He was just going to ask about the oddly-shaped seashell on the counter, when the old man put down a large book in front of him with a loud thump.

Hermione was practically glowing with excitement as she flipped through the pages, pausing every so often to look at the beautifully intricate illustrations.

"I didn't know half of these creatures even existed!"

Harry simply smiled in response.

Once they had paid and wrapped the book in some paper, they headed back out into the alleyway.

Harry noticed Hermione was cradling the book like a little child, looking at it with adoring eyes. He sighed.

"Are you sure you want to gift it to Luna? If you want to keep it, we can always get her another gift..." he began.

Hermione shook her head resolutely.

"She's wanted this for a long time."

"Alright," Harry said, not sounding entirely convinced.

"But," Hermione added, after a long pause.

"Yeah?"

"We're going back to that shop tomorrow."

Harry smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the Great School Bake-Off at the Golden Snitch
> 
> Word Count: 624
> 
> Prompts: Cosmopolitan Cupcakes: 1. Lime zest cake (Setting: Antique shop) 2. Cranberry vodka glaze (Word: subtle) 3. Cranberry lime frosting (Word: fraction) 4. Lime wedge (Dialogue: "Did you see it? It was brilliant!"


End file.
